K-12
This is a project being worked on independantly. Please do not edit it without theycallmecrybabylbbh's permission as well as any of the other pages in the tracklist. K-12 is the second studio album of Melanie Martinez, released after Cry Baby. The album is supposed to be about Cry Baby trying to take down the school system of K-12. Tracks 1. Wheels On The Bus 2. Class Fight 3. The Principal. 4. Show & Tell 5. Nurse's Office 6. Drama Club 7. Strawberry Shortcake 8. Lunchbox Friends 9. Orange Juice 10. Detention 11. Teacher's Pet 12. High School Sweethearts 13. Recess Bonus Tracks Coming Soon! Cut Songs *99 Cent Store *Baby Bottle *Book Report *Bluffington *Chemistry Class *Dodgeball *Educate or Not? *Education *Fail *Finger Painting *First Day *Grade A *Homework *Hopscotch *Homeschooled *Jimmy Tells *Naptime *Playground *Prep *Pop Quiz *PIGGYBACK *Schizo *Schoolbell *Sleepaway *Soup & Salad *School Lockdown *Take Me Home Bitch *Textbook *The Janitor *Tower Princess *Unhappy Meal *Writing Book *Young Blood and Cigarette Dreams Possible Bonus Tracks: * Fire Drill * Paper People * Rainy Days * Class Clown * Queen of the Classroom * Field Trip * Dismissal * Cafeteria's Maid Film Melanie released a film to accompany the album. It was released on Sept. 6, 2019 on YouTube, Netflix, Amazon Video, and physical copies (DVD and Blu-Ray). The film included every song from the standard version of the album. Plot After the events of Sippy Cup, Cry Baby's mother was arrested and Cry Baby was sent to a boarding school named K-12. At first it seems a normal school, but Cry Baby discovers something sinister going on... While in detention, Cry Baby sees her fellow pupils behaving suspiciously due to her science teacher attempting to use mind control on her students. Cry Baby's best friend (played by Yungelita) also suspects something is awry. They investigate and discover the principal and the science teacher''s plan to control them. However the principal finds out and removes their eyes so they forget everything. Cry Baby begs the school nurse (the same nurse that held her as a baby) to help and the nurse returns their eyes. Cry Baby and her friend reveal everything to the pupils. Opinion is divided which causes rioting. Blue Boy, who Cry Baby has a crush on, takes her side. Cry Baby hijacks the school bus and attempts to escape but crashes the bus. The pupils are stuck in a small town for 2 days. The principal pretends to the media they drowned by crashing a bus into a lake and saying the pupils were on it. However, Cry Baby and the pupils return to the school and tell their story to the media. The principal and the scInce teacher are arrested. Cry Baby bids goodbye to her friends and she is put in foster care. Trivia * On the Blu-Ray copy of the film, the music videos and songs from the ''K-12 Extra Credit EP'' are included. * A song titled Banana Well was speculated to be a song for this album, however, Melanie later denied it. * An album titled Bluffington was added to Melanie's page on Amazon, however, it was quickly deleted. It was rumored that it was to be the album's title, however, this was proven false after the album's title was revealed to be K-12. * Although Melanie said before there would be no single releases, Nurse's Office was released as a single on Soundcloud on July 21, 2019 and Teacher's Pet was released as a single on August 28, 2019. * Since the bonus tracks weren't included in the film, Melanie made music videos. * This album has a lot more explicit songs than her previous album Cry Baby, although a clean version of the album was also released with the profanity censored or replaced by alternatives. * Melanie has said other title ideas for the album were 'Sleepaway' and 'Schoolbell' * There were rumors that Melanie will release the bonus tracks next year. Category:Albums Category:Songs Category:Melanie Martinez